Febrícula Indiscreta
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Sherlock cogió una gripe y por supuesto que su doctor tendrá que hacer de enfermera, aunque no quiera. Sin embargo quizás pueda conseguir un pago directo en secretos gracias a una fiebre revoltosa. / Pre Slash Johnlock, Regalo para Madame Morgan ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!


**Febrícula Indiscreta**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Regalo de cumpleaños para _Madame-Morgan_, miembro del foro **I'm Sherlocked**. Ella solicitó un fic que tratase sobre "_Confesiones raras por culpa de una fiebre muy alta que sufre cualquiera de los dos._" Y eso es exactamente lo que traté de darle. Lamento si no quedó tan divertido como planee que fuese, espero que te guste M!

Es un pre-slash, eso quiere decir que hay sentimientos, pero no acciones. No quería que John acabase violándose a Sherlock aprovechándose de su enfermedad (?) xD

* * *

**Febrícula Indiscreta**

John no tenía idea de donde había salido esa estúpida campanilla, pero si sabía bien lo que le gustaría hacerle. Oh, si. Lo había planeado muy bien a lo largo de todas esas últimas cinco horas.

Le gustaría romperla pedazo por pedazo, arrancarle el badajo y fundirla hasta dejarla convertida en una informe masa de metal caliente. Todo de manera lenta y sádica. De preferencia dejar caer el metal fundido sobre la ardiente piel de su compañero de piso.

La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y la razón era porque desde que Sherlock había perdido casi toda la voz, por culpa un resfrío mal cuidado, no dejaba de hacerla sonar a **cada-puto-****momento**. A veces ni siquiera era porque necesitase algo realmente. Solo quería que John fuese y lo acompañase en el cuarto. Y John no pensaba hacerlo.

Ignorándole, como llevaba haciendo por la última media hora, respondió con furia el correo electrónico que Mycroft le había enviado de regreso cuando John le había contado sobre la enfermedad de su hermano. John escribía tan fuerte que temía que arrancaría las teclas de su laptop, pero aun así no podía detenerse. El mayor de los Holmes iba listo si creía que iba a poder tirarle toda la responsabilidad a él.

"… y_ NO, no necesito que me pidas una semana libre en la clínica. Necesito que consigas una puta enfermera que atienda a tu hermano, porque yo no soy su esclavo_" finalizó el correo apretándole enviar sin ni siquiera releerlo, asintiendo satisfecho ante su rudeza narrativa. Algo estaba aprendiendo de Harry, pensó con una sonrisa. Pero no le duró demasiado en los labios.

La campanilla de Sherlock seguía sonando.

—Joder, maldita sea, ¡Ya voy!— gritó con rabia hacia lo alto de las escaleras, parándose del sillón del salón y caminando al interior de la cocina.

Tomando con violencia las pastillas que le correspondían al detective consultor, llenó un vaso de la limonada que la señora Hudson le había gentilmente preparado horas antes para el _enfermo_ (sin olvidar ni por un momento recordarle que no era su ama de llaves) y subió hasta el cuarto de Sherlock. A cada paso le acompañaba el irritante sonido de la campanilla. _Apenas la tuviese en sus manos…_

Dentro del cuarto, acostado en la cama y cubierto hasta la nariz por el edredón excepto por la mano con la que movía el odioso instrumento metálico, se encontraba su _querido _amigo. Sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos y tosía cada cinco movimientos de la campanilla, contó el doctor inconscientemente. El cabello húmedo pegado a su frente y el rostro encendido eran resultado probable de la mezcla de la fiebre y todas esas pesadas colchas que el detective había insistido en poner en su cama cuando notó que caería enfermo por primera vez en su vida adulta.

No estaba acostumbrado, y como con todo lo que no estaba acostumbrado, Sherlock dramatizaba._ Mucho_.

—John— llamó a media voz, compungido y agotado, arrastrando cada sílaba como si le doliese en el alma. El rubio solo pudo sonreír levemente, agradecido de que Sherlock hubiese dejado la estúpida campanilla en el buró, estirando su mano vacía hacia él ahora —John… me estoy muriendo— gimió permitiendo que el doctor quitase el cobertor de su rostro, mostrando un infantil puchero. John solo le palmoteó cariñosamente la mano, para que le dejase sentarse a un lado de la cama.

—No te estás muriendo, Sherlock. Casi nadie muere por una Gripe Común— le respondió en un tono casi divertido mientras le obligaba a tomarse las pastillas con un trago de la limonada, poniendo bajo el brazo del enfermo un termómetro. Sherlock apenas bebió un trago del líquido y luego lo rechazó poniendo mala cara.

—¡Ese es el problema!— exclamó apenas más alto que su tono de voz habitual, carraspeando adolorido por el esfuerzo de alzar la voz —Tu "_Casi_" y tu "_Común_". Yo no soy común, John, soy _extraordinario_. Es normal que tenga una muerte _extraordinaria_, como es el morir por un resfriado común— tosió profusamente mientras el doctor le obligaba a beber un poco más para aliviar el ardor de su garganta —… soy el _casi_ en tu _nadie_, John— gimió con la mirada levemente desenfocada mientras volvía a estirar la mano, aferrándose al sweater color arena del médico.

Watson solo pudo suspirar mientras palmeaba consoladoramente la mano de Sherlock que se aferraba a su ropa, moviendo la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Debía negarlo a la luz pública, pero era casi adorable la actitud del detective consultor en su fase enferma. Casi adorable, pero rayando en lo irritante.

—Hablas condenamente mucho para alguien que apenas tiene voz, Sherlock— le regañó mientras revisaba el termómetro y asentía al notar que su fiebre no era preocupando, acabando por ponerse de pie soltándose del agarre del menor —Descansa, volveré luego con la siguiente ronda de medicina. Y deja esa puta campanilla— exigió, pero antes de poder girarse su brazo fue sujeto por la misma mano afiebrada de antes.

Al mirar ese rostro compungido, John solo pudo medio sonreír de nuevo, pensando en qué iba a decirle ahora su pobre paciente. Quizás le pediría que se quedase con él, como le había pedido por la mañana. Sin embargo John no iba a dejar que eso sucediese. No con Sherlock afiebrado y muriendo por atención. Al final se rendiría y haría trabajo de enfermera tan solo por verle un poco mejor, y seguía esperando la respuesta de Mycroft a su petición. _O peor, podría acabar metiéndose a la cama con él._

La voz rasposa de Sherlock le trajo de regreso de sus propias fantasías, haciéndole enrojecer fuertemente. Por suerte el detective estaba demasiado ido para notarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sherlock?— le preguntó aún de pie al lado de la cama.

—John… tengo que confesarte algo— susurró el pelinegro con la mirada cristalina llamándole hacia él con un silencioso "_Ven_" suplicante.

John sintió que su corazón se agitaba un poco, pero se controló y algo resignado se volvió a sentar en la cama. Sherlock siguió pidiéndole que se acercase, así que finalmente lo hizo, inclinando el rostro para escuchar lo que Sherlock quería susurrarle. Podía sentir ese aliento caliente en el oído, tan caliente como la mano que le mantenía en su lugar a la espera de lo que fuese que el detective quería confesarle. Sherlock aún no le soltaba, como temiendo que se fuera. "_No me voy a ir_" pensó John enternecido por sus propios pensamientos, para luego alejar esos pensamientos con un carraspeo.

Largos segundos siguieron sin sonido alguno, en los que el doctor no se movió de su lugar, solo esperando a esa confesión afiebrada, sintiendo como ese aliento rozaba su piel y revolvía su estómago. Hasta que Sherlock finalmente habló, con la voz arrastrada y adolorida.

—Me gusta el Doctor Who—.

—¿Qué?— exclamó sorprendido John luego de un momento de análisis, perdiendo la pasividad que se había obligado a adoptar, irguiéndose un poco para alejarse y ver el rostro de su amigo. Su oído extrañó el calor del aliento ajeno, pero John se obligó a no pensar en eso.

—Me gusta— gimió Sherlock apretando más la muñeca de su compañero para no dejarle irse más allá —Sé que siempre me quejo cuando la ves, pero cuando estás en la clínica la veo solo. Me gusta Doctor Who… pero odio a Matt Smith… ¿por qué se fue David Tennant, John? _¿Por qué?_—.

La ardiente mano de Sherlock finalmente liberó la muñeca de John, revolviéndose el más joven en la cama entre murmullos inentendibles, presa de la fiebre, sin duda alguna. Sacudiendo su cabeza, el doctor decidió con una sonrisa que eso definitivamente se iba directamente a su blog. Ya podía ver los comentarios divertidos de los seguidores, podía imaginarse a Harry escribiendo algo como "_LOL_" como si fuese una veinteañera aún. Pero antes de salir del cuarto la voz de Sherlock volvió a romper el silencio, haciendo que John se detuviese en seco sin poder creer lo que oía, volteando rápidamente a ver la espalda de su amigo.

—También me gusta Glee… es estúpida y americana, pero me siento identificado con uno de sus personajes… _tú te pareces a uno también, John_…—

— ¿Sherlock? ¿_Glee_? ¿A qué personaje? ¡Sherlock, contéstame!— exigió John acercándose de dos zancadas y moviendo al enfermo, pero este solo gimió algo antes de repetir que se iba a morir, cayendo dormido poco después.

Pasándose la palma por el rostro, John simplemente se rindió, inclinándose para tomar un paño húmedo con el cual enfriar un poco la frente de Sherlock para luego salir del cuarto dejándole dormir. Quizás el también pudiese descansar un poco, ahora que esa campanilla por fin se había quedado en silencio.

Abajo en el salón en su laptop encontró un nuevo correo electrónico de Mycroft, el cual le hizo suspirar una vez que lo acabó de leer.

"_Claro, doctor Watson, será un placer pagar una enfermera. ¿Conoce a alguna que pueda soportar a mi hermano enfermo? ¿No? Lo imaginé. Que disfrute su semana libre. __**MH**__ PD: El DI Lestrade ya tiene conocimiento de la situación y no les asignará casos. Le desea suerte en su empresa_"

Lo único que consolaba a John es que al menos tendría una semana para sonsacarle secretos a Sherlock apoyado por esa fiebre revoltosa. Ahora, era momento de revisar qué tipo de personajes había en Glee. Ya luego podría fastidiar al Detective Consultor hasta el fin de los tiempos y más allá.

**FIN**

* * *

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños Madame! Espero que sea un gran día para ti y que este pequeño intento de fic haya cumplido con tus expectativas c:_

_¿Cuáles son los personajes de Glee a los que Sherlock se refiere? AHAHAHAHAHA me lo llevaré a la tumba –risa marca Moriarty (?)__–_ Den sus apuestas. Al primero que lo adivine le escribiré lo que quiera~ ;D

_¿Review? __–_pestañeo lindo_–_

* * *

**___EDIT 12.04.13_**

___¡Birds Ate My Face ya ha descubierto con que personaje Sherlock se sentía identificado! La respuesta correcta es **Sue Sylvester**, por su personalidad, inteligencia y el como hace sufrir a los enanos. Sherlock se siente satisfecho cada vez como alguien les pone en su lugar. Ay, Sherly xD_

___Birds Ate My Face tiene derecho a pedir un fic de lo que quiera uvu y aún nadie adivina que personaje cree Sherlock que se parece a John, así que queda otro fic por regalar! Suerte~_

* * *

___**EDIT 17.04.13**  
_

_Mslyth descubrió qué personaje de Glee Sherlock compara con John. Era un poco obvio, pero bueno ¡El profesor Will Schuester! Con sus chalequitos, su actitud de no mato ni una mosca, su amor por las cosas indefensas y las causas perdidas y, como no, su amor-odio con la profesora Sue. A pesar de que lo se digan, Sue y Schuester probablemente son lo más cercano a un amigo que tienen entre ellos. Así es como Sherlock lo ve, por supuesto xD_

_En fin, ella ya me pidió su premio, así que pronto lo haré y habré pagado ;D estén atentos a mis fics, que pueden haber más premios por allí (?) LOL xDDD_

_Gracias por todos sus reviews ;A; me hacen infinitamente feliz._


End file.
